Lemondrops
by kay jolyn
Summary: Robin and Starfire reach a deeper understanding of their relationship through an explication of a seemingly childish movie. The Wizard of Oz isn't just about munchkins and flying monkeys anymore. Oneshot. RobStar fluff.


**Title: **Lemondrops  
**Author: **kay jolyn  
**Summary:** Robin and Starfire reach a deeper understanding of their relationship through an explication of a seemingly childish movie. _The Wizard of Oz_ isn't just about munchkins and flying monkeys anymore. Oneshot. RobStar fluff.

* * *

Robin woud never forget the time when Starfire acquired her almost alarming obsession with the movie _The Wizard of Oz_. 

Jump City saw its coldest winter that year. The Titans spent countless days inside the Tower not doing much of anything, for not even the most persistent villain would venture out into the sleet and snow. When their resources (ie, video games, spell books, productive training sessions, etc.) seemed thoroughly utilized, the Titans turned to Cyborg's inexhaustible movie archive to occupy every single one of their increasingly lifeless nights (as opposed to every Friday, which was custom.)

By the end of the first week, a system had been constituted: each Titan was assigned a night of the week when he or she would be wholly unopposed with their movie choice, and the rest of them would have to endure whatever film it was they were forced to watch. (Except for weekends, when the film of the night would be chosen by popular vote.)

Then, one howling Tuesday evening, Raven surprised everyone by choosing a seemingly uncharacteristic movie: _The Wizard of Oz_. When prodded (mostly by Beast Boy) to explain her choice, the Empath simply shrugged and muttered, "The monks of Azarath used that movie to teach me not to fear my father." (Clearly, she was brought up believing that things that she feared may not be as scary as they may seem, ie. the Wizard of Oz.) The tense silence that followed such a confession from Raven was broken only by Beast Boy's awestruck "_Duuude._"

Loyal subjectivity aside, Starfire fell completely and utterly in love with it. By the end of the movie she was living, breathing _The Wizard of Oz_. By the next few weeks, the rest of the Titans had heard her sing every possible song so many times that Robin was sure he heard her singing it in his dreams.

(Not implying that he often dreamt about the springy Tameranian, or anything.)

The only Titan who didn't mind the songs, surprisingly, was Raven. However, even her patience waned when Starfire insisted that every unfamiliar aspect of the movie be explained - which Robin would have personally taken upon himself to do anyway, and happily too.

Was there really a world beyond the bow of rain? Where on Earth could primates of flight be found? Is the state of Kansas truly void of all color? She was so passionate about the last question that Robin had to smile. How difficult, he thought, for a person like Starfire to imagine a drab world where life was not full of joy and color.

Then she began to ask questions that Robin found increasingly more difficult to answer. Why is there an evil witch in such a happy, colorful world? Why did the Wizard of Oz treat his subjects so? Is it not wrong for the Wizard to deceive, and instill such fear in those who follow him? Robin tried to explain such moral concerns to her until he realized, later, that her questions were rhetorical, and ultimately not about the movie at all. _Why is there evil in the universe? Why do leaders abuse their power? Is it right for one to sell another to slavery for simply being a threat to one's "throne"? How does one justify torture? Is it right to force another into an unwilling marriage, or an unjust imprisonment? _Starfire was not morally naïve, nor was she a stranger to evil.

Robin made the mistake of forgetting such a fact, and it seemed as if she was making him pay for it, for she ceased to speak with him about the movie. In fact, she ceased to speak with him at all. And with the other Titans for that matter. One morning, Starfire began to act strangely reserved and inattentive. When the evening came and went without any progress, the Titans became even more concerned.

However, Robin was the only one who was beside himself with worry.

So, he made that familiar trip to her sleeping quarters late that evening, though this time he felt weighted with dread. He could not bear the thought of Starfire regarding him in less than a positive manner…he had disappointed her enough in the past.

"I'm sorry," he blurted the moment she had stepped aside to let him into her room.

She tilted her head to side and stared, clearly puzzled. "Uhm. What for, Boyfriend Robin?"

Boyfriend. He loved that. Robin mentally shook his head. Focus, focus.

"For--for…I don't know. Not being there for you these past few days, when you clearly needed to talk about your past…" He said it in a hurry.

"My past?" She looked utterly confused. Adorably confused, but confused nonetheless.

"Yeah," Robin said slowly, feeling increasingly unsure himself. "I thought…with all those questions you were asking…"

A light in her eyes dawned. "Oh, Robin," she murmured, smiling gently as she put a hand on his gloved arm. "Forgive me. Raven's movie was most meaningful, and I could not help but think about such thoughts about days of old. But they are…as you say, _ancient history_…and such thoughts could no longer hurt me now. So please, do not allow them to hurt _you_."

Robin's sigh of relief was unmistakable. "Wow, Star…I thought that I--wow." He pulled her into a sudden embrace, then pulled away almost as quickly, his face hardening once more. "But Star, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself today, and we were worried. _I…_was worried."

For the first time, Starfire looked distressed. She dropped down onto her round, purple bed and sat anxiously fiddling with her fingers. Robin strode over to sit beside her and prompted, "Star?"

"Do you remember when you all played _Wizard of Oz_ with me?" she blurted out.

Robin couldn't help but grin despite the fact that Starfire began biting her lower lip. He remembered, alright. Starfire had insisted on playacting parts of the movie with the Titans as the main characters, and the boredom had driven them to readily agree. Starfire was to play Dorothy, Robin was the "ScareRobin," Cyborg was literally the Tin Man, Beast Boy was the Cowardly Lion (which he played quite realistically), and Raven was Glinda the Good Witch. "_More like the Wicked Witch of the West,_" he remembered Beast Boy sniggering, inducing a murderous glare from the Empath. Unfazed, he had mimed dumping a bucket of water over Raven's head. "_Come on, Raven, say it. I'm _meeeelting_!" _he had wailed as he writhed, before she sent him careening across the room.

"Yeah, I remember."

Starfire clenched her fists in her lap. "You were the ScareRobin."

"Yes," he affirmed, smirking at the twist she had made with the name.

"IbelievethatyoushouldhavebeenDorothyinstead."

Robin reeled back in surprise. "Wait, _what_?"

"She was unhappy and sought to run away from her family, even though they loved her very much," she rushed, hugging herself. "She sought a world away from theirs, alone."

"…I'm not getting it, Star," he said truthfully, more than a little hurt.

"You desire to become Nightwing, yes?" she blubbered fitfully. "You desire to leave us and become your own superhero, without us, without me, to go somewhere we cannot follow…"

"Star. Star, stop." Now he understood. Blorthog Day was just around the corner, a holiday the Titans never failed to celebrate after that incident with Warp. Starfire had so deeply analyzed the movie that she had connected these events together, thus bringing to the surface a concern she has hidden for ages. "I'm still just Robin, Star," he said, taking her hands in his. "Nightwing…that's a long way away."

She didn't look convinced. "But when that times comes, we will be disregarded? Replaced?"

"Look, we might not be the Teen Titans forever. But whatever happens, I'll always be Robin to you, and you'll be my Starfire. And Cyborg will be Cyborg, and Raven will be Raven, and Beast Boy will be Beast Boy. We'll always be friends. That's never going to change." He pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, smiling softly, "I could never replace you. You make me happy, Starfire. You…make my _troubles melt like lemondrops_." He chuckled at the lyric.

Starfire dropped her gaze, blushing as she giggled sheepishly. "_Your_ Starfire?" she repeated, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, mine," he said firmly, his mask arching, as if utterly incredulous at the thought that it could possibly be otherwise. The delicate way he touched her cheek was subtly possessive. "The future, my desire to be Nightwing, Rekmas, whatever, all that could never take your place." He grinned at her. "Nothing could ever take _your_ place."

* * *

Just an idea I ran with after listening to the song _Somewhere Over the Rainbow _and watching the episode _Sisters. _Watching it for the first time in a long while gave me a deeper perspective on Robin and Starfire's relationship...in fact, Sisters is a really perceptive episode, and shows a lot of insight in terms of not only relationships but personalities and character history. Many Teen Titans episodes are like that: subtly deep. I think that's why I like it so much; it's a smart show. Even the ultra-silly episodes have an underlying message :) 

And to those waiting for the 11th chapter of SitN: it'll be out soon, I promise. Thanks for sticking with me! You're all so wonderful.

Thanks so much for reading, and I'd love it if you let me know what you thought of it. Comments and constructive criticism are, as always, more than welcome.


End file.
